Dämonen
270px|right Dämonen (悪魔, Akuma ''eigentlich zu Dt. ''Teufel) sind neben den gefallenen Engeln und dem Engel eine drei Hauptfraktion im Universum von High School DxD. Zwischen den Dämonen wird unterschieden ob es sich um einen reinblütigen Dämonen (純血悪魔 Junketsu Akuma) oder um eine reinkarnierte Person (転生悪魔 Tensei Akuma) handelt. Aussehen thumb|Die Flügel eines Dämons|260px|right Reine Dämonen sehen genauso aus wie Menschen, besitzen jedoch ein Paar schwarze, Fledermaus ähnliche Flügel, die sie nach Belieben verstecken können. Einzig allein die Familie Phenex hat anstelle von Fledermausflügeln brennende Adlerschwingen. Einige der reinblütigen Dämon besitzen zu dem Elfen ähnliche Ohren. Es war zeitweise unbekannt, ob Dämonen mehrere Flügel besitzen können, so wie Engel und Gefallene Engel. Jedoch zeigte Vali in Volume 4 Issei, das er mehr als nur ein Paar Flügel besitzt, obwohl er Halbmensch/Halbdämon ist und sein Großvater sogar 12 Flügel Fledermaus ähnliche Flügel besitzt. Reinkarnierte Dämonen gibt es in den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Größen, so wie es der Fall bei Tannin, einem ehemaligen Drachenkönig ist, bei Koneko Toujou die ein Nekomata ist und Enku der ein Qilin ist. Weibliche Dämonen neigen zudem dazu, Magie zu verwenden um ihre Gestalt jünger wirken zu lassen, als sie körperlich tatsächlich sind. Dies erklärt auch warum Venelana Gremory genauso alt aussieht wie ihr jüngstes Kind Rias. Fähigkeiten Alle Dämonen besitzen verbesserte körperliche Attribute, solche wie übermenschliche Kraft, erhöhte Ausdauer, sowie geschärfte Sinne zum Beispiel erhöhte Hörreichweite und verbesserte Sicht. Dazu kommt noch, da sie Kreaturen der Nacht sind, haben sie die spezielle Fähigkeit in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Zudem können Dämonen ihre Fledermaus ähnlichen Flügel zum fliegen benutzen. Alle Dämonen besitzen desweiteren die passive Fähigkeit namens "Language" (zu Dt. Sprache), bei der Leute, die ihnen zu hören, sie in der Sprache verstehen, mit der sie am vertrautesten sind und das ganze funktioniert aber auch umgekehrt. In Volume 4 des Light Novels erklärte Rias, dass Dämonen keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen können. High-Class Devils haben die Möglichkeit, ihr eigenes Peerage zu gründen und über andere Dämonen zu herrschen, jedoch ist dies vom Familienrang und ihrer eigenen Kraft abhängig. Wenn sie ihr eigenes Set an Evil Pieces erhalten haben, können sie dann bis zu 15 Diener um sich scharen, wobei jeder einen Rang aus dem Schachspiel erhält (Rook (Turm), Knight (Springer), Bishop (Läufer), usw.) und der Hochrangige Dämon dann die Rolle des Königs übernimmt. Auf die niederen Low-Class Devils wird dann oft herab gesehen, die dann für gewöhnlich einen Dämon vom höheren Rang dienen. Zudem haben die High-Class Devils die Fähigkeit, dank der Evil Pieces Menschen und andere Spezies als Dämon zu reinkarnieren (zusehen bei Rias als sie Issei und Asia in Dämonen verwandelte). Es wurde erwähnt, dass schon ein einzelner der Vier Großen Satane in der Lage sei, mehrere Male mit seiner eigenen Kraft Japan zerstören könnte. Jedoch ob das auch auf die anderen Ultimate-Class Devils zutrifft oder nicht ist unbekannt, aber auf jeden Fall zeigt es wie Mächtig sie sind. Es scheint zudem vorzukommen, dass Mitglieder von High-Class Clans ihre speziellen magischen Fähigkeiten genetisch weitervererben können, die normalerweise nur auf ihren eigenen Clan beschränkt sind. Zum Beispiel durch Nachkommen die in einen anderen Clan einheiraten und diese Fähigkeit dann mitbringen. Beispiele hierfür sind zum einen die Power of Immortality (Kraft der Unsterblichkeit), Bael und Gremory Clans Power of Destruction (Macht der Zerstörung) und Abbadons Power of Hole (Macht des Lochs). Die Geschichte dieser Fähigkeiten ist komplett unbekannt. Reinblut Dämonen die diese Kraft nicht geerbt haben werden mit Verachtung behandelt und das selbst von ihren eigenen Familien. Beispiel hierfür ist Sairaorg Bael dem es nicht gelang die Power of Destruction zu erben. Zudem haben Dämonen die Fähigkeit andere Formen von Magie zu wirken, und nicht nur die, auf die ihre Familie spezialisiert ist. Beispiel hierfür ist die Fähigkeit einen vertrauten Geist an sich zu binden und zu beschwören, zudem fallen Isseis "Dress Break" und "Bilingual" ebenfalls unter diese Kategorie. Die gebräuchlichste Nutzung hierfür sind die magischen Kreise, die von Dämonen genutzt werden um sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren, besonders wenn sie zu einem Kunden wollen, mit dem sie einen Vertrag abgeschlossen haben. In Volume 14 wurde enthüllt, dass wenn man dämonische Kräfte als Dämon nutzen will, muss man zuerst die Kraft der Vorstellung (Power of Imagination) und die Kraft der Schöpfung (Power to Create) erlangen. Zudem sollte man noch ein gutes Gespür besitzen. Dämonen mit viel dämonischer Energie können außerdem eine gewisse Resistenz gegenüber Heiligen Objekten und Lichtwaffen entwickeln. Schwächen Alle Dämonen besitzen die selbe schwäche und zwar dürfen sie sich mit nichts einlassen/nähern was mit dem Biblischen Gott in Verbindung steht, da sie ansonsten böse Nebeneffekte erleiden (z.B. Kopfschmerzen, enorme Schmerzen, usw.). Dies konnte man sehr gut bei Issei sehen, als er sich mit Asia unterhielt aber nicht näher an die Kirche herangehen konnte oder als er versuchte zu beten und kollabierte von den Schmerzen anschließend. Besonders verwundbar sind Dämonen durch heilige Objekte wie Kruzifixe, Weihwasser und der Bibel. Ganz einfach kann man sie jedoch töten mit Heiligen Schwertern und Sacred Gears mit göttlichen Eigenschaften, zum Beispiel mit Kibas Blade Blacksmith und dem True Longinus (Asias Twilight Healing ist eine Ausnahme). Diese Effekte werden durch das System, welches der Biblische Gott erschuf, hervorgerufen und wird seit dessen Tod von Erzengel Michael in Betrieb gehalten. Zudem ist Michael der einzige, der die Kraft dazu hat, das System zu verändern. Dämonen sind anfällig für Licht, welches ihnen ihre Energie entzieht, sobald sie davon getroffen werden (In Volume 1 äußerte Issei, dass das Sonnenlicht kontinuierlich seine Kraft entziehe, sodass er nur noch so stark wie ein normaler Mensch war, zumindest dieses eine Mal). Jedoch kann starkes Licht wie es bei lichtbasierenden Waffen von den Engeln und Gefallenen Engel erschaffen wird und bei den Lichtschwerten die von Exorzisten benutzt werden, einen Dämon schwer verletzen und sogar Töten. 'Rangsystem' Die Dämonen besitzen ein hierarchisches System, das in vier Ränge aufgeteilt ist. Die Ränge eines Dämons richten sich in erster Linie nach ihrer Abstammung, welcher Klasse sie und ihr Clan angehören: Es gibt insgesamt drei Wege um seinen Rang zu erhöhen: Wenn ein Low-Class Devil das Recht erworben hat eine Klasse aufzusteigen, wird er vorher erst getestet bevor er oder sie aufsteigen darf. Dabei schafft es nicht jeder, diese Tests zu bestehen, jedoch können sie die Prüfung so oft wiederholen, wie sie wollen, da im Normalfall die Aufstiegserlaubnis nicht erlischt. Der Test zum Beispiel zur Middel-Class Promotion besteht aus drei Teilen, die Tests wurden denen aus der Menschenwelt nachempfunden, da der Großteil der Dämon die an Promotion Tests teilnehmen, ehemalige Menschen waren. Der erste Teil besteht darin, einen Bericht zu schreiben, der das Thema Zielsetzung und Verlangen (aim and greed) behandelt. Im zweiten Teil muss man schriftlich Fragen beantworten die die Geschichte und Regierungsform in der Unterwelt betreffen. Der letzte Teil ist dann ein Praktischer Test in dem zwei Teilnehmer aufeinander treffen und ihr Können im Zweikampf demonstrieren. Während dieses Kampfes wird den Pawns (Bauern) erlaubt zu Promoten, wie als wären sie im Feindesgebiet. High-Class und Dämonen mit höheren Status ist es erlaubt ihr eigenes Peerage zu gründen, welches aus Mitgliedern besteht, die jeweils eine Figur aus dem Schachspiel repräsentieren. Während reinkarnierte Dämonen die die Ultimative Klasse erreicht haben, das Recht erhalten sich ein Gebiet aus der Hölle auszusuchen und für sich zu beanspruchen. Es existiert bisher noch kein Konflikt, wenn ein Low-Class Devil sich schon eine Gruppe zusammen sucht wenn er später einmal ein High-Class Devil werden sollte solang er noch Mitglied in einem anderen Peerage ist. Sobald ein Dämon den Rang High-Class erreicht hat, bekommt er sein eigenes Set Evil Peaces und darf sich sein eigenes Team zusammen suchen. Jedoch müssen sie weiter für ihren Meister kämpfen, falls er ein offizielles Rating bestreiten soll. Beispielsweise, sollte Issei den High-Class Status erreicht haben und sein eigenes Peerage gründen, muss er nach wie vor für Rias als ihren Pawn kämpfen, sollte sie ein Rating Game haben. 'Fraktionen' The Four Great Satans (Die vier großen Satans)''' '''The Four Great Satans ('''四大魔王, ''Yondai Maō) '''sind die vier Herrscher die die Unterwelt kontrollieren. Die momentanen vier Satane sind vom Prinzip her nicht wirklich welche, sondern wurden lediglich Auserwählt die ursprünglichen vier zu ersetzen die im Großen Krieg (''Great War) verstarben. Jeder von ihnen bekam einen Namen von einem ursprünglichen Satan: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan und Asmodeus. Anzumerken ist hierbei, dass "Lucifer", "Beelzebub" usw. keine persönliche Namen sind, sondern lediglich ihre Stellung in der Unterwelt wiederspiegeln sollen. The 72 Pillars (''Die 72 Säulen'') The 72 Pillars (72柱, Nanajūni Hashira) sind eine Liste von 72 Reinblut Familien (bekannt als Reine Dämonen (Pure Devils)). Jeder Clan besitzt mehrere Armeen, die ihm dienen. Nach dem großen Krieg büßten sie jedoch ein Großteil ihrer Armeen ein und über die Hälfte der Clans starben aus, mit lediglich 33 Familien verbleibend. (In Wirklichkeit überlebten mehr als nur die 33 Häuser, jedoch verloren sie ihren Status zu den 72 Pillars gezählt zu werden, da sie eine gemischte Herkunft besitzen) Extra Demons Extra Demons (エキストラ・デーモン, Ekisutora Dēmon) sind Familien von hochrangigen Dämonen, die nicht zu den 72 Pillars gezählt werden. Die meisten dieser Familien haben sich von der momentanen Gesellschaft los gesagt, da sie nichts mit der Regierung zutun haben wollen. Alle Dämonen die sich der momentanen Regierung anschließen wollen und von den Extra Demons abstammen, müssen sich von ihren Familien los sagen und dürfen keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen aufnehmen. Folge Dämonen taten dies: Kuisha Abaddon (Königin von Sairaorg), Bedeze Abaddon (dritter Rang im Rating Game), Roygun Belphegor (zweiter Rang im Rating Game) und Grayfia Lucifuge (Königin von Sirzechs und dessen Ehefrau). Die einzigen Extra Demon Häuser die bekannt sind, sind das Haus Lucifuge (von den Grayfia abstammt), das Haus Abaddon (von dem Kuisha und Bedeze abstammen) und das Haus Belphegor. Mephisto Pheles zählt zwar auch zu den Extras, hat jedoch keinen Clan. Die meisten Extra Demons dienten den ursprünglichen Satans, zum Beispiel das Haus Lucifuge diente dem Original Lucifer. Stray Devils Stray Devils (はぐれ悪魔, Hagure Akuma) sind Dämonen, die sich von ihrem Meister losgesagt haben. Ohne ihren Meister, der ihre Kraft in Schach hält, können Stray Devils zu einer großen Gefahr werden, wenn ihre Kraft über ihre eigene Kontrollfähigkeit hinaus anwächst. Dämonen nehmen diese Sache sehr ernst und jeder Stray Devil wird auf der Stelle getötet. Bekannte Abtrünnige Dämonen waren Viser und Kuroka. Letztere galt sogar als ein SS-Class Stray Devil wurde jedoch von den Drei Großen Fraktion begnadigt Bekannte Dämonen *''Siehe mehr unter: Kategorie:Dämon'' 'Wusstest du schon ...' *Die eigentliche Übersetzung Akuma (悪魔) ist Teufel. Auch in der englischen Version spricht man von "Devils" (engl. Teufel) und nicht von Dämonen. * Alle Familien der 72 Pillars sind nach 72 Dämonen des Ars Goeta benannt, eines der fünf Bücher des The Lesser Key of Solomon, auch bekannt als Lemegeton * Belphegor und Abaddon sind zwei Dämonen die mit den sieben Todsünden in Verbindung gebracht werden, genauso Lucifer, Satan, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus * Es ist sowas wie ein Ritual für junge heranwachsende Dämonen einen Pakt mit einem Magier zu schließen. Junge Dämonen werden gewarnt, ihre Wahl dabei sehr sorgfältige zu treffen, da es ihrem Ansehen als Dämon schadet, wenn sie mit dem falschen Magier einen Pakt eingehen. * Dämonen können ihre Vertrautengeister benutzen um Flyer auszuteilen, anstatt es selbst tun zu müssen * In Volume 8 erwähnte Rias, dass Dämonen früher wirklich Seelen gestohlen haben, jedoch tun sie so was ernstes schon lange nicht mehr * In Volume 14 wurde enthüllt, dass die momentanen Oberhäupter der Dämonenhäuser alles ihren Nachfolgern überlassen und sich dann zurückziehen wollen, wenn sie die Führung weitergegeben haben. * Dämonen in dieser Serie können bis zu 10.000 Jahre alt werden, allerdings ist dafür ihre Geburtsrate äußerst gering, daher können Geschwister mehrere 100 Jahre vom alter auseinander liegen. * Dämonen können sowohl Gut als auch Böse sein. Das hängt ganz von ihnen selber ab, oder des Einflusses von verschiedenen Dingen oder Wesen. Laut der Bibel, sind Dämonen nur böse, hinterhältige, sadistische und niederträchtige Wesen, die der Welt schaden wollen. Dieser Glaube ist aber bei den meisten längst überholt: die Menschen glauben auch, dass es gutmütige Dämonen gibt, die den Menschen helfen, sich um sie sorgen, sie unterstützten und sie im positiven Sinne leiten. Kategorie:Terminologie Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Unterwelt